


Obviously Crushing

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Superheroes, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 9 Marvel CrossoverLadybug, Chat Noir and Spiderman attend SuperCon with their mentor, Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Obviously Crushing

Ladybug followed her mentor, Tony Stark, as she whispered with Spider-man and Chat Noir. 

"Who do you think we'll meet?" 

Chat jumped in excitement, "I hope we get to meet Superman! He's so cool!" 

The three were brought to Supercon as Tony's special guests and they were, to put it mildly, very excited. They couldn't actually be invited themselves because of the fact they don't have an official headquarters and their identities were secret to the world. 

Heroes like Superman and Batman were invited because their involvement in the JLA, had an actual address that would guarantee they'd see any mail delivered. 

Luckily for the sidekicks and freelancers who kept their identity secret, the invitees were allowed to bring as many plus ones as they wanted provided the aliases were named. 

This fact may or may not have caused Ladybug and Chat Noir to roll up to their friend and mentors home and demand he let them come. 

"Oh my god! Is that Nightwing?" Spider-man said, whilst swinging from the rafters with Ladybug. 

"It is!" She grinned, "And look Robin's there too! Look at him, he's so small! And… Is that Red Hood? Did he get invited or did he just show up." 

"You know we're not actually sure ourselves." 

Ladybug jumped in surprise, almost falling off the rafter. She turned to see Red Robin. 

Chat vaulted up to see what the fuss was all about, "Hey guys." 

Red Robin nodded a greeting, "So you guys are new to Supercon. Are you on any panels?" 

"We're doing a panel on the situation in Paris, just the two of us, and one on public safety with a few others," Chat replied. 

The boy smiled, "Good. The first one of these I attended as a hero instead of a civilian, I signed up for every time slot and I wasn't able to attend any talks I really wanted to see." 

The group of four continued to talk for a while before Spider-man sensed something. 

"Hold on guys," He said, "I think something's hap-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for a wall blew out. 

Ladybug groaned, "Who attacks a convention full of superheroes?! That's asking to get beat up!" 

Red Robin agreed, "I know! Who are they fooling?" 

Chat and Spider-man exchanged a look, "Continue your flirting after the attack, maybe? Just a thought." 

"We're not flirting!" 

….. 

After all the criminals were caught, Red Robin and Ladybug couldn't stop singing each other's praises. 

"When you hog-tied that guy from a distance, I was frozen I was so impressed. Someone even got me in the face!" 

"What about when you took down like five guys without your weapons!" 

"No! That wasn't impressive! What was impressive was how to disarmed the bomb with a ladybug print lollipop! How do you do that?!" 

It seemed that Chat and Spider-man weren't the only people confused by the two. 

"Hey, who's that girl RR is flirting with?" Nightwing asked. 

Chat grinned, "I know right?!"

From across the room Iron Man and Batman seemed to be arguing. 

"Get your kid away from mine, Batsy! I don't want any bad habits rubbing off on her." 

"No you get yours away from mine!" 

"I can't have Ladybug sending dangerous criminals into a minimum security facility!" 

"I can't have Red Robin running around thinking he can solve crimes with colourful duct tape and optimism!" 

This may or may not have continued for an hour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay  
> Join my discord https://discord.gg/FQp7kRfj


End file.
